


Cute Tired Lesbians

by SardonicMemory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: Tired Lesbian chases after her energetic girlfriend.
Kudos: 5





	Cute Tired Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> It's Pride babyyyyy

"I got it!" Anna shrieked.   
She quickly shot up, disturbing the peace. "What?" Katie asked in a daze, still lying on the bed. Anna's handshot towards Katie, a glint in her eyes and hears churning in her head. Grinning, she stood up, pacing around the room. "It's so obvious!" She talked to herself, arms flying animatedly.

Katie slowly sat up, looking at her lover. "What are you going on about now?" Anna stopped at the question, hands tightening into fists. 

Anna looked down at her hands, fingers springing up one by one as she counted along. Her eyes widened before she broke into a sprint, flinging the door behind her. Katie sighed at her antics, walking after her. "Hold on!" She called out.


End file.
